Altered Season
by z0mb3xor
Summary: Clementine is 21. She is finding it difficult to find her way in this world. When she comes across a certain asshole she can't help but fall for him. Click! Warning! It gets totally fucked up in chapter two!
1. Episodes 1-2

**Well I kind of decided to do a modified version of Season 2 where Clem is a bit older. 17 to be exact. I can't be stuffed figuring out how she got to this point with a different age so I just decided to start at Sam attacking her. I will speed through some of the first episode and part of the second until they leave the cabin. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

Stupid fucking dog. It had to go and bite me didn't it? Just when I thought I had a friend. Fuck you Sam! I gripped my arm tightly and headed into the forest in search of somewhere safe.

**Some wandering later**

"Stupid… dog." I couldn't see straight and collapsed up against a rock and let a tear roll down my cheek. Pull yourself together Clementine! You're stronger than this. I suddenly noticed all the walkers stumbling towards me in haste to get me. They could obviously smell the blood. I got up slowly and staggered passed some walkers who reached for me, groaning in ecstasy. Suddenly one grabbed me and I tried to hold him back. Well this is how it would end. Becoming a human fucking happy meal. His head surprisingly plopped off and a man dragged me out from under it. I wasn't sure what was happening but I was running, well more being dragged, behind my rescuer.

"Don't worry girl, you're safe now. Name's Luke, this here's Pete and… Oh shit she's bit." He let go of me and I slumped headfirst, landing roughly upon the damp mud. I grabbed my arm and cursed silently.

"Fuck off it was a dog. I'm serious." I glared at him for letting me tumble to the ground but he didn't believe a word I said.

"I'm sure it was a dog girl. But how can we trust you? We literally just met you surrounded by walkers. That's pretty strong evidence. I'm not having our doctor patch up a…" I cut in rather rudely.

"Maybe your doctor can tell you it's a dog bite and prove you wrong." I gritted my teeth and the older man, Pete, crouched down to me. He looked intently at my eyes As if seeing something Luke missed.

"Now I don't want you to lie to me girl. Was it a dog?" I looked back into his eyes and stated sharply.

"Yes, it was. He attacked me for food and I accidentally killed him." Pete kept watching for a bit and got up. Luke scoffed.

"I'm sure you did." Suddenly Pete hit his arm.

"She ain't lying Luke. I've got a pretty good bulllshit detector. Why do you think I always beat you in poker, and how I knew you took my secret chocolate bar?" Luke went to protest but Pete shushed him, holding up his hand. Luke grumbled and helped me up. We began walking and I could hear them arguing silently. The world suddenly spun and I collapsed onto the ground. The last thing I heard was Luke's voice calling for Pete to stop.

**After a short time**

I began to gain consciousness when I saw a gun near my face and heard some arguing. I saw someone in a cap with an unmistakeable mullet. I almost cried out to him if I wasn't so exhausted.

"Kenny?" I croaked. The man suddenly shot at me in surprise and my ears began to ring. I cringed and scuttled back realising it wasn't Kenny. He looked scared at me but he suddenly noticed I hadn't turned. Pete walked up to him and snatched the gun.

"What have I told you Nick? Finger off the trigger son!" The one I now knew as Nick looked down apologetically and I looked at the people around me. There was a visibly pregnant woman, a large black man, Luke, Pete and Nick. They were still arguing when I tried to get up.

"Stay the hell down bitch!" The pregnant woman shoved me back towards the ground but Luke prevented her from doing much else. I mumbled under my breath and held my head. I felt my hair. That wasn't right. Where the hell was my hat? I darted my eyes around looking for it. I found it in a pile of my other stuff, including a photo of Lee, a pocket knife, a lighter and a bag of my private stuff. I reached for my hat but Nick stepped in front of me. I begged to him.

"Please, I just want my hat. Can you at least pass it to me?" He scowled and kicked it over to me. I shot daggers at him but thanked him nonetheless. I placed it onto my head and crossed my legs. A Spanish man crouched in front of me.

"If you don't mind I have to see what everybody is fussing about." He rolled my sleeve back and inspected the bite. I had wiped away some of the blood but not all. I made a reach for a rag in my pocket and everybody watched, waiting for me to suddenly pull out a weapon from nowhere.

"If you need to wipe away the blood for a better look I have this." I handed him the rag which he graciously accepted. He wiped away as much as he could as I tried to look tough. He took another look closely.

"Well it isn't a walker bite, so that's something. It definitely looks animal like. So I say she was telling the truth earlier." He gently let my arm go and everybody dispersed. I saw a younger girl look out through the door. She smiled to me but Carlos caught me looking and turned around as well. "Sarah, go back inside please." She exhaled and followed her father's instructions. I looked up at him again.

"Is she your daughter?" I asked blankly. He turned back to me and thought over whether to share this information with a stranger. He sighed and told me.

"Yes, she is my daughter Sarah, but there is something you must know about her. She's different from everyone else. You won't get that initially but hang around and you'll join A with B. If she knew what it was like out here she would… cease to function." I could tell this pained him so I didn't press the matter. He got up and walked inside. I looked at my pile of stuff and saw someone had taken my knife. I couldn't care less. I just grabbed my other stuff and approached Luke.

"So what now? Do we suddenly throw a party and get hammered?" I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Sure, without the party, and we're out of booze. Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Well not really but I'm pretty damn near. I'm 17 so that's close enough." I shrugged and shoved him jokingly. He smiled again and motioned for me to follow him. He brought me inside where I could see Carlos setting up disinfectant, a needle, some thread and a rag for dressing. "Ahh shit, I know what's next."

**At the riverside**

"Pete, look out!" I bellowed to him. A walker was heaving towards Pete from behind and I noticed this once I refused to give the dying man some water. Pete whipped around and shot at the sneaking half corpse. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees.

"Fuck that was too close." He panted. He finally leaned back up and hopped over to where I was to thank me. Suddenly walkers started to come out of the tree lines around us. "Fuck, Nick we're coming over to you!" We ran to Nick who had begun shooting at the immediate walkers. We reached him and ran off into the woods back to the cabin.

**At the cabin**

I somehow managed to get separated from the other two but made it back in one piece. I burst through the door leading to the kitchen where Rebecca and Carlos were waiting impatiently. They looked towards me and noticed I was alone. Rebecca stood up swiftly.

"You bitch! You left them by the river. Luke and Alvin went looking for you because you were getting late. Now I have to go find Alvin." She stormed off with a gun in her hand. Carlos went after her but stopped to ask me a favour.

"Please Clementine, could you watch Sarah while we're gone. And don't worry; I don't think you left them without reason." He shut the door behind him. I heard thumping upstairs and went to investigate. When I opened the door to Sarah's room I was greeted with a sudden flash of light.

**When Carver arrives**

Well hello there girl. Who are you?" The stranger greeted politely. I put my hand to my hip and huffed.

"I should be asking the same question." He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head.

"Alright then, name's George. And you are?" I could tell he was lying so I too decided to lie. I thought of all the other females I knew. Katjaa, Molly, Christa, Lily. But one suddenly rang to me.

"I'm Carley." I stated taking my hand from my hip and stuck my hand out for him to shake. I didn't trust him but I wasn't going to be rude and piss him off to much. He gladly took my hand.

"Hi there Carley, such a lovely name. My camp's been set up not too far from here. I'm surprised we haven't already run into each other." More lies. I seemed to have picked up Pete's bullshit detector. "Are you alone? I've lost my group kind of. A couple of farm boys, a Spanish man and his…?"

"No, I have my boyfriend but he's out fishing." My god that sounded thoughtless. But it wasn't all lies. I was just fishing with boys who I considered friends. He nodded to himself and had a look around. "Look I'd love for you to stay and chat but I really hate it when people are around without my man so maybe come back like, in at least three hours."

"Well fine then. I'll have the decency to wait four. See you later, Carley." I had managed to get him to leave before I did something suspicious. As if I wasn't being suspicious enough.

**The group returns**

"You lot have some explaining to do!" I thumped my foot impatiently. Everybody had made it back but stopped and stared. "A man comes by that apparently Sarah can't let see her, he claims to be looking for you and I think he may have tried to hit on me." They all turned to one another waiting for someone to say something. Carlos stepped forward and I rotated to him.

"That man is William Carver. He is a very dangerous man. We escaped from him but he wasn't going to let us get away easily. Now that he's seen you then you have to come with us." At his words everyone started gathering anything of use. I sighed and grabbed what little things I had. Just as the group were going to leave I decided to search under the house. I found a nice large kukri half buried in the mud. I yanked it out and shoved it into my belt. I followed everybody else on our long trek north.

**A/N: This part of the story is when the group is travelling so I thought I could add some extra content here. Why the hell not?**

**Day 1**

The walking wasn't so bad. I was kind of used to it by now. Everybody had a pack except me and Sarah. I could see Carlos was visibly struggling to carry two packs at once. I sighed loudly and fell behind to be walking by him. He chucked me a sideways glance and kept walking.

"If you don't mind I would be willing to carry one of those…" He said something really quickly and dropped a pack, relieving himself of half his carry weight. I grabbed it and put it on, walking by him.

"Thank you Clementine. I didn't want to ask you to do that but I really needed some help. I avoided asking Sarah to carry her own and everyone else has their own. I have also noticed Sarah has also taken a shine to you. She only does that to Luke and me." He rambled but I didn't mind. At least I had someone to talk to.

"Well I don't mind. I was used to always walking and carrying for two so this isn't so hard. Also, I think I realized what you meant by Sarah being different. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you might want to slowly let her know what's happening. Now before you say anything I'm not forcing you to, it's just a suggestion. Even if you only let her hear about it for a minute a day. That way it might be easier to look after her." Carlos never looked at me during my confession. He simply rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I have to disagree with you at first Clem but the further you explained; the more I saw you may be right. I still don't know if I should but I will consider it. Thank you for your input." I nodded and walked a bit faster to talk to Nick and Pete. They were discussing something which obviously brought much discomfort for Nick. When I approached Nick looked away and Pete tried to stifle his laughter.

"Did I just miss something important? Fuck I didn't miss another joke did I?" I complained. Nick didn't say anything and Pete was still suppressing his laugh. He got under control and explained to me.

"Oh no Clem, it's about Nick's love life. It's kind of recent so he's still shy." I chuckled and nudged Nick.

"Awww Nick, it's ok. I knew you liked me. Maybe when we stop we could do it in some bushes." I joked. Nick and I joked a lot after that incident he shot at me. We became close friends real quick and could laugh about almost anything. Pete could see I was joking and couldn't help but snicker as well. Nick suddenly ran ahead to Luke leaving a very confused look upon my face. Pete felt bad now. "What's up with him? Please don't tell me the girl's dead? That would make me feel terrible now." Pete patted my shoulder.

'No Clem, it's just she's closer than you might know." Pete strolled off to the side to speak with Alvin. I continued to look ahead at Luke and Nick. Luke turned to me with a puzzled look on his face and I shrugged. He turned back to Nick and gave him a side hug.

**Night 1**

I didn't have any sleeping gear so I went to lean against a tree when Carlos approached me.

"What's up?" I questioned at his sudden nervousness. He looked back as if to see if anyone was listening. I could see in his eyes he kind of didn't want to ask.

"Well Sarah is kind of too shy to ask you but, do you think you would, sleep by us tonight?" I shrugged and handed him her pack back. "Ah yes, I forgot you still had this." I got up painfully and followed him back to Sarah. I smiled to her as I approached and she waved to me in return.

"Hey Clem! It's good to see you after all this tiering walking. What happened between you and Nick?" She seemed slightly overexcited over this. It was understandable. Her father probably never let her have friends stay over before shit hit the fan. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't know what's wrong with Nick. Pete questioned him about his love life and I joined in the joke, but I guess I said something he didn't approve of." Sarah nodded and Carlos rolled out two sleeping bags on either side of Sarah.

"Now girls, I don't want to be awake all night to you two gossiping. I want some sleep tonight. If I don't get enough then Clem can't sleep with you tomorrow. We both nodded in agreement and I took my place next to Sarah. We were allowed to talk for a while but then Carlos told us it was time to sleep. I lay back and for the first time in a while, I felt relaxed.

**Later that night**

I was quietly woken up by Luke who placed his hand over my mouth. I got up and he ushered me to follow. I got up quietly and followed him to a place out of earshot from the rest.

"Clem, you might be wondering about Nick's sudden aversion of you, and I think I should explain a bit." I looked back at Nick who was on the other side of camp. He was also on watch duty. I sent my hand in a circular motion trying to get him to spill. "Well when Pete asked him about who he liked, he kind of avoided the question. But Pete joined the dots a bit and asked him the truth, and you know you can't lie to Pete. Well he kind of admitted to saying you were kind of cute. I just felt you had I right to know instead of feeling bad for something you may have done wrong." I took a step back. Nick found me cute? Even with my short messy hair, my dirty face, my ragged clothing. I thanked Luke quietly and snuck back to my sleeping bag and thought about what Luke had just told me before drifting off to sleep.

**Day 2**

I was shaken awake by a semi-excited Sarah. She had a large smile on her face. I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I glanced around the camp and only Alvin and Carlos were awake. They must have taken over watch duty. I twisted back to Sarah's direction and she whispered to me.

"My dad said since we were good last night then you can sleep by us again if I wanted to." I smiled to her and got to my feet. I stretched and felt a small pop in my back. I strolled over to where Alvin was sitting. He heard me approaching and patted a spot next to him.

"Hey Clem, how's your arm doing you?" I rolled up my sleeve slowly and he leaned over to have a look. I winced in pain at the memory of the dog tearing into my arm. He hissed silently. "Must have hurt like a bitch."

"Yeah, but after some time my arm felt kind of numb. That's when I got worried. Then out of nowhere, Luke shows up and saves me from a swarm of walkers. Then he threw me onto the ground once he saw my arm." I smiled and Alvin chuckled. I looked back and saw Rebecca was awakening from her slumber.

"Uh oh. Better go Clem, the dragon has awoken." I nodded and patted his shoulder. I walked off to where Carlos was sitting but not before receiving a glare from the dragon. I sat next to Carlos upon his rock.

"Clem, I had a think about what you said yesterday." He sighed and rubbed his eyes slowly. "Maybe you are right and my girl needs to learn but I don't know how to say so. How can I tell my girl that everyone is dead? She only knows that they have turned, like an infection." I simply shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really think Carlos was going to actually agree with me.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think this far ahead. I really doubted you would actually agree with me. We met a man once who also thought they were simply infected. His name was Hershel Green. His son got bitten because of my best friend. He told us to get out before he killed us himself. I don't know if he ever learnt that they turn, no matter what. That they are dead and there will never be a cure." Carlos nodded as he listened. "I'll get back to you if I come up with something." I got up from my spot next to Carlos when I heard Luke's voice.

"Alright everyone we're packing up and moving in 5 minutes so get up and moving or you're carrying my pack. Trust me, you don't want that." I had seen Luke's pack. It was huge as he was carrying the bulk of our supplies. I suddenly thought of something and strolled up to him.

"Luuuuke? What if two people don't get up on time?" I laughed at his sudden realisation. He ran his hands through his hair thinking. I decided to pack up Sarah's pack as best as I could. When everyone was ready we grabbed our things and got moving. Not everybody was comfortable with me carrying a kukri but I needed something to protect myself. I was pleased to see Rebecca had lightened up. I knew how she felt and harboured no ill feelings for her actions. As we were walking I heard a friendly argument between Alvin and Rebecca. Suddenly Alvin waved me over.

"Clem, I kind of need your help here. I want to name our child but I have no clue on any male names. Rebecca wants female names but I reckon it's a boy. Have any ideas." Rebecca didn't look like she minded my input and I decided to please both sides.

"Well I have some boy and girl names for you. Lee, Ben, Mark, Larry, Omid and Kenny for a boy. Katjaa, Lily, Carley, Christa or Molly if it's a girl." I remembered all these past people and it brought me some sadness to remember them. Alvin picked up on the pain in my eyes and questioned.

"Are these people you knew Clem? I don't mean to pry but it seems these names bring back memories. If you don't mind me asking, how did they die or separate from you?" I exhaled deeply but I was fine to tell them.

"Lee was the man who taught me to survive. He got bitten trying to save me and I made sure he didn't turn. I was told Ben fell from a balcony and was impaled when he landed trying to find me. Mark had his legs chopped of and I almost ate some without knowing. Larry was killed by Kenny when he thought he might turn from a heart attack. Omid was shot when he was trying to sneak up on someone holding me at gunpoint. Kenny was eaten trying to save Ben. Katjaa killed herself when her son was bit. Lily was left on the side of the road after she killed Carley. Christa I told you about and finally Molly. She was a girl in Savannah who left us before I got kidnapped. There are others but…" Alvin shushed me. Obviously they knew enough to know that I had a pretty rough time.

"Look Clem, I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch earlier but we thought you might have been with Carver. And with this baby I just felt threatened letting a stranger in without knowing much about them. The last stranger we let in turned and bit Nick's mother." I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It's fine, I've handled worse. I've gone straight through a herd, and that was terrifying." They looked shocked at my response and I smiled. "I wasn't trying to get killed; we were trying to get away. If you rub walker guts on yourself you smell just like them, and they leave you alone." They looked at each other and simply nodded to my story. I started to lag behind because I had a certain someone to talk to.

"What's up Clem?" Nick questioned me. I just shrugged.

"The usual shit. But I have something to admit. Luke kind of told me your little secret. And I have to admit I wasn't surprised. I am a damn fine person." I twirled lightly as I walked, almost tripping. Nick blushed a little and I gave him a side hug. "So don't worry, you're not too bad yourself." We both laughed and I could see Luke from the corner of my eye, smiling at us.

**Sometime later**

All of us were getting sick of walking. All excluding me of course. I was used to this sort of stuff anyway. But with this pack of mine I was getting tired faster than usual. Me and Nick had been walking and chatting like normal but there was something different. The way we looked at each other was the main one. Everybody had begun to notice our attachment and Pete had even begun teasing us lightly about it.

"So you two are finally kicking it off then? I knew you would. Now Luke owes me that cool ring he found. I knew he would lose, he always lost poker." I smiled as Luke turned to the mention of his name. I guess he didn't mind that he'd lost. At least his best friend was happy. I was so focused on Luke that I didn't notice Nick slip his hand into mine. I turned to him and smiled. At least he finally had someone like me in his life.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned around expecting Sarah. When I did I was grabbed by the hungry walker who snuck up on us.

"Fucking Christ!" I cried in shock. I fell to the ground but managed to propel Nick away. I wrestled with the walker for a second before remembering my kukri. I managed to hold it back with my better hand and grabbed my weapon. I thrust it into the side of the drooling meat bag and shoved him off. I got up slowly and Nick ran over to me. "Sorry for the shove."

"I don't care about that. Are you ok?" He pulled me onto my feet and I brushed myself off.

"Well I guess I'm fine. He missed my face so at least that's intact. The rest of me is fine, other than the dog bite arm." I pulled the sleeve up and examined the wound. It was fine, just sore. I glanced up to see Carlos approach me.

"How's that arm holding up? I noticed you landed on it when you fell." He looked visibly concerned. Well at least he cares for me.

"It's fine, just aches. It sucks because I landed on my funny bone. Trust me there is nothing funny about it." Carlos shook his head and smiled at my little joke. Everybody got back to moving forward but Pete had decided to keep watch on our backs. I leaned on Nick slightly as we continued our long trek.

**Much later**

After that incident with the sneaky walker everyone was a little uneasy. But over time people calmed down. I had left Nick to talk to Sarah for a while.

"But the Roman Empire caught her. She decided instead of being captured she would sooner die, so she drank some poison." Sarah had been going on about the Celtic warrior called Boudicca. She seemed to like her for some reason. I had decided 'why the hell not learn some history' but over time I kind of regret it. She wouldn't stop but I didn't want her to think I didn't like her stories. I was saved by Carlos. I would have to thank him later.

"Ok sweetie, I think Clem has heard enough about the Celts for one day." Sarah had simply nodded to her farther and I breathed a sigh of relief. I continued to walk when Sarah shocked me with a question.

"Do you love Nick now?" I was taken aback and almost tripped. Carlos shushed her but I waved him off. I thought of the best way to approach this situation.

"Well Sarah, I don't love him but yes I do like him a lot. But love is too strong a word for this point in time." Well done Clem you dodged that bullet. Sarah nodded and she went back to her dreadful walk. I could hear Carlos telling her something about respect but I simply backed away, not wanting to be in the middle of it. As I did I bumped into Pete. He was facing the other way so didn't notice my approach.

"Shit Clem was that my fault" He quizzed me. I giggled and shook my head.

"No, just backing away from an embarrassing moment with Sarah." I quickly explained what happened and Pete chuckled to himself. We kept talking about other things when Luke stopped the group.

"This seems a good spot for setting camp so let's get unpacking. We're having some rabbit, broccoli and spinach tonight." None of that sounded delightful but I would take just about anything these days. We unloaded and Nick got a small fire going. While we were walking Luke had spotted a rabbit and threw his machete at it. He managed to hit it and we all cheered, except Sarah. So Rebecca was getting the bulk of the rabbit and everyone else was going to have a competition over it. I didn't know what it was yet but I was excited to have some rabbit meat in me.

"Ok everyone, I have a nice little game for us to play. It will be more fun for those who aren't currently in. We're going to play a little truth or dare. Last one standing gets the rest of the rabbit. You are allowed to chicken out at any time and nothing highly inappropriate or anything like that." We nodded to the rules and Luke closed his eyes and pointed to a random person. He landed on Pete. "Ok Pete you start us off. Ask anyone you like then they have to go."

Pete looked at everyone around him and he rubbed his chin intently. The worst thing was that if you were asked truth you can't lie to Pete. His eyes fell upon Carlos.

"Truth or Dare Carlos?"

"I'll go easy first and choose truth."

"I'll start easy as well. Were you ever happy as a doctor?"

"Well most days yes, others not so much." Carlos then went to look for his victim. His eyes rested upon Luke.

"Truth or Dare Luke?"

"I'm game for a dare."

"You can only ask Clementine for truths or dares." Carlos smiled wickedly at me. Damn he was good.

"Well done Carlos I congratulate you. Well then Clem, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please."

"Can you remember the first walker you killed?" I thought about it for a while. There were so many I killed it's hard to remember a specific one.

"Well, this isn't entirely correct but when it all started I gave a man a hammer to bash my babysitter's brains in. I can't remember the first I alone killed."

"Damn that's nasty."

"Well, Alvin, Truth or Dare?" I couldn't wait to ask him my question.

"Truth Clem." I smiled evilly. It wasn't necessarily an evil question however.

"How much do you think your child's a boy?"

"Truthfully, I almost completely doubt it. I don't know why." It went around like this for a while, cycling around. Eventually it was only Luke and me.

"So Clem, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm ready for whatever dares you can throw."

"Give Nick a little kiss. It don't have to be much, it can be a cheek one." I wasn't chickening out now. I grabbed Nick's head and smashed my lips to his. Everyone whooped and Luke just dropped his jaw. Guess he wasn't expecting that now was he?

"So, Luke, Truth or Dare?" He could tell either way that he was screwed. He looked nervously from left to right and eventually he took a deep breath.

"Dare."

"Let me own your machete for at least 24 hours." He simply nodded.

"Uh uh. No way am I letting her go for a rabbit. You win Clem." I cheered silently and went to grab what was left of the rabbit. I plucked it from the stick and ate the thing in one go. There wasn't much but it was heaven. Everyone suddenly fell quiet when they heard rustling. We completely forgot we were in an apocalypse. I stalked over to the sound and slipped out my kukri. I saw a shadow and grabbed it, thrusting them to the ground.

"Whoa now hold up girl. I'm friendly I swear. I was coming by when I heard the cheering and thought I might check it out." I was still holding my blade near his throat but slowly drew it back. This man was different from the rest. He wore a dark black fedora, and a small black trench coat. He had a visible teal shirt beneath and wore some torn jeans. He had some ghostly white shoes which I thought was strange. His face had a light moustache and his eyes looked green with blue flecks. His hair was long and curled.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people. Also, lose the hair; it'll act like Velcro to any flying hands." He made a grab for his hair. He looked devastated by my comment. He had an Australian accent to him but he didn't look it.

"This hair is amazing thank you very much girl. I ain't cutting it because it's too dangerous for you." I shook my head and pulled him to his feet. He looked like he never slept yet seemed so full of energy. "Well hello to all of ya. Name's Caine." I looked at him more closely and noticed something about him.

"If you're Australian you certainly don't look it. And what are you doing in America? Holiday?" He chuckled and turned to me, keeping his hat covering his eyes for some reason.

"No girly, I ain't Australian. I'm German-Japanese. Hence the somewhat thin eyes. But as you can see they're not that thin. And I came up here to meet a friend but once I got here, I stepped from the plane to someone trying to eat my face. What a wonderful introduction to this wonderful country." I quizzed him a bit further.

"Who was this friend of yours?" He lost his smile at that question.

"He's most likely dead. His name was Glenn. He ran pizza delivery at Macon." He noticed my facial expression change marginally. "You knew him didn't you? He's alive ain't he?" I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Last I saw of him he was heading off to Atlanta to some military evac or something." He spat on the ground and he looked pissed.

"Fuck the military. They never actually help you. It's the police you want. So if all of you don't mind a need a fuck ton of sleep." He simply collapsed where he was standing and I simply shrugged to the others.

"Well that was interesting." Carlos murmured.

**Day 3**

We had left our campsite real early that morning. We kind of decided to let Caine tag along as long as he watched our backs. I caught up to Nick but he looked away.

"What's the matter Nick? Is Caine too much of a problem?" He shook his head and turned to me. There was a bit of pain in his eyes.

"It's about that kiss. I don't know what to think of it. It felt so strange and didn't feel genuine. I mean I get why but it still doesn't help. It just felt too weird." I grabbed his shoulder and he turned to me.

"Awww Nick. I'm sorry if I made it too weird for us. I'll make up for it in time." I kissed his cheek lightly and sped up a little, looking back at his blushing face. I beamed and rand on ahead to brag to Luke.

**Midday**

"Fuck we got several walkers approaching our backs!" Caine called. Luke, Nick and I ran over to help him. Caine didn't have any visible weapons on him or in his hikers pack. I went to tell him to get back but he ripped his coat open where I could see a machete, several clips and a pistol. "I got an assault rifle in back girly if you want a look." He winked to me and I just groaned. He held his machete out in front of him and the four of us hacked forth. Suddenly Sarah screamed. I turned and more walkers were coming from the tree line. Carlos and Alvin began shooting at the approaching walkers and I went over to help with the ones coming behind them.

"Jesus we're about to be surrounded!" Alvin cried. We kept trying to hold them back but it was futile. Suddenly Caine shot his assault rifle ahead of us and punched a hole in the undead ranks.

"Get your asses in gear!' Caine called before switching back to his melee. We all made a break for it but the gap closed before Caine got through. "Just keep going. I've escaped worse. Just go!" He was hacking at some while he held his magnum in the other hand. I reluctantly continued to run and grabbed Sarah's arm as she began to slow down. None of us stopped until we could no longer run. I looked back hoping to see Caine in the distance but I saw no sign of him.

**Later that night**

We had set up camp once more and I approached Carlos and Sarah. Carlos looked up and waved me off. I saw Sarah was really upset so I obeyed him but placed the bag near them first. I was about to call first watch but I saw Nick beckon me over. Why the hell not?

"I have an extra sleeping bag for you Clem, if you want it." He wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled. I took his spare and set it next to his.

"Well I hate to decline but I don't think we're there yet." We smiled to each other and I hopped into the bed. My thoughts wandered back to Caine. Was he ok? Was he looking for us? And how did he move so easily with the huge hikers pack on his back? I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

**Day 4**

I was awoken by a very annoying Luke. He was beaming down at me and I question his look until I felt what he meant. Nick has rolled over and draped his arm over my waist during the night. I smiled at Luke and threw a pepple at him, getting his chin. He cupped his hands around his mouth but I mouthed the word 'No' before he could do anything embarrassing. I felt Nick stir beside me and pretended to sleep. Luke ran off quickly as he opened his eyes.

"Oh my, I feel bad this morn… what the?" I could feel him stirring beside me I tried to continue my false sleep. I was surprised and shocked to feel his hug tighten on me. I flicked my eyes open as if I had only just awoken. "Morning Clementine." I yawned and got up. He took his hand away and sat up with me. "How'd you sleep?"

"You didn't do anything did you?" I questioned shooting him a smile. He shook his head innocently when I heard Luke failing to contain his enjoyment. "Shut up Luke, it wasn't that funny. Nothing happened, I think." Carlos groaned from the other side of camp and suddenly everyone got up almost simultaneously. "Alright everyone, we got another wonderful day ahead of us so let's get it over with." I announced to the sleepy group.

**That afternoon**

I still hadn't seen any sign of Caine. I feared he was eaten. He wasn't that bad a person. He even gave me a little advice on boys. Most of them were pretty stupid things but he was always joking around, even when fighting. Yet he never angered anybody. I kept trudging forwards on our endless march. My thoughts were interrupted by Luke.

"Hey Clem, I noticed you carry a small bag on your belt. What's in there because when we first searched you Pete pushed me away and told me not to look? Is it ok to ask?" I smiled a little and thanked Pete silently but decided to tell Luke anyway.

"It's girl stuff, like tampons, very little makeup, that sort of thing."

"Oh, uh ok then. That's why Pete pushed me away then. Well…" I snickered and just left him to his own thoughts.

**A/N: Day 4 was quite boring I admit but I was getting impatient.**

**Day 5**

We had been walking for more than 40 hours at least. Carver shouldn't still be following us should he? I damn hope not because I would not be happy about that. It was a bit late in the afternoon when we came across a river with a large bridge spanning across it. I took out my binoculars and scouted the place out.

**On the bridge**

"If you want I…" The man we just met, Matthew, just held a gun off to the side of us. We both turned to see Nick holding him at gunpoint. Luke was yelling to him but I don't think he heard him. I thought of an idea that would defiantly stop him. I jumped in front of Matthew. "What the hell girl move!"

"No! Nick's with us, he's my boyfriend so he won't shoot if I'm in the way. Just play it cool." Nick lowered his gun and ran to us, Pete not that far behind. I gave him my best disappointed look. "What the heck Nick?"

"Sorry but I though he was holding you up or something, then he drew his gun and I thought…" I hugged him gently. He hugged me back with a much stronger hug. "I'm sorry man, I almost shot you."

"It's cool dude. Just don't aim that at me again and I might forgive you." Nick nodded and handed Pete his rifle to show he wasn't going to. Matthew nodded to him. "As I was telling these guys, we have plenty of food if you just follow me to the ski lodge. Come on." He motioned us to follow and we obliged. "My word, I wasn't expecting to see a group today. I guess he predicted right." I was puzzled at who he was talking about. I shrugged it off and followed him nonetheless.

**At the lodge**

I don't know what happened but the two groups had suddenly started arguing. I didn't want to enter this squabble until I heard the unmistakeable voice.

"Fuck those assholes!" Yelled the man. I pushed my way through my group and saw my greatest friend I had missed every day. I thought he was dead.

"K-Kenny?" I wheezed hardly believing he was really there.

"Clementine? Holy shit is that you?" I ran over to him and hugged him tight, lifting him into the air a little. "Fuck girl you've grown but size and strength." He hugged me back with equal force.

"So I guess this means we're good?" Matthew questioned. Nick shrugged and came over to my little reunion.

"Who's this Clem?" He motioned to Kenny and I backed up from his hug.

"Well now Nick, this is Kenny, a friend I thought I lost. Kenny, this is Nick, my boyfriend." Kenny suddenly smiled widely.

"You two haven't… you know?" I laughed hysterically and hit his arm. At least Kenny had developed a better sense of humour.

"No Ken, we haven't. We're not that far. We haven't even had a real kiss yet. We only got together about five days ago, maybe four." Kenny looked to Nick who simply nodded in greeting. Kenny tilted his hat and motioned for us to follow him inside.

**Dinner time**

Walter had called out it was time to eat and we had begun sitting at tables. I was slightly saddened to see the lodge and cabin groups were sitting separately. It was only Nick and I to sit last. Luke went to call us over but Kenny beat him to it. I sent Luke a sort of silent apology but I'm sure he understood. I hadn't seen Kenny in so long. Nick sat next to me as Kenny and I caught up and what's been happening. Suddenly Kenny turned to Nick eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now have you been treating my girl well? I don't want her coming and complaining to me." Nick rubbed the back of his neck. He was obviously nervous by Kenny's question. I gave his hand a squeeze beneath the table.

"No sir, I have been treating her well, and she has saved me so…" He shrugged and Kenny burst out laughing. Nick was really confused at this point.

"I'm sorry; you don't need to call me sir. I ain't her father; just her carer's best friend is all." Nick smiled letting out a breath of relief. When Sarita and Walter finished Luke decided to come over. The three were having their conversation when Kenny suddenly came to me with a question.

"So what's the plan now Clem? Because you could always stay with us if you wanted." I was taken aback by his question. I wasn't sure Nick would leave his group so I could stay with both him and Kenny. I decided not to give an answer tonight.

"I'm sorry Ken but that's a big ask. You know you're basically asking to choose between Nick and you right? I can't answer that sort of question tonight." Kenny nodded and went to leave the table.

"It's ok Clem, it was just a suggestion."

**Hiding after Carvers attack**

"Clem, you have to go find Kenny and Luke. Maybe they can help us or something?" Rebecca was so stressed by the events unfolding in front of us. I could hear Carlos let loose another cry of pain. I couldn't take it.

"I don't care what you do but I'm giving in, I won't let him hurt Carlos any further. I just can't" I got up and Carver looked up grinning. "Just stop it Carver you prick. Just stop!" I came down the stairs and could hear Alvin and Rebecca close behind. Carver shoved Carlos to the ground and ordered all of us to be tied up.

"Well hello there Carley. Nice to see you." He gave me a wicked grin and got back to his feeet. Suddenly there was a crack and one of Carver's men fell dead. Troy and Bonnie dived for cover but Carver grabbed Walter, dragging him to the window. "Luke! I know you're out there! Give up now, and this is for my man!" He shoved Walter to the ground and shot him dead. Matthew screamed and Carver went behind a pillar. A shot hit the pillar and he came back and grabbed Alvin. "Last chance Luke!" He thought it was Luke but I was sure it was Kenny.

"Clem, can you do anything? Please, don't just let Alvin die because of your friend." Rebecca pleaded. I had to do something. Before anyone could do anything I ran up to Carver and kicked his legs out from beneath him. He tumbled to the ground but got up as fast as lightning and smacked his colt into the side of my head. I almost collapsed but he had grabbed me before I fell unconscious.

**Well this is the end of my two part story while I continue to write up my second episode storyboard. This may help quench your thirst. If you want you could post ideas for what you might want happening in episode two and maybe I might agree and incorporate it into the story. Until then enjoy this story. Also the story board production has slightly slowed because I recently bought 'The Wolf Among Us' and it is fucking amazing.**


	2. Episodes 3-4

**Welcome to part two of my filling story. I developed this after reading up about so many older Clementine porn stories so thought to myself 'what if I did the same but removed the porn element' and came up with what you are reading now. I don't actually often read the porn stories I have just read about them, not directly read them. Hope you enjoy part two of two. I will be skipping through less of episode four and five of season two because that's where the character fate changes start to make more of an impact. Episode three may still be sped through. If I get enough positive reviews I might continue with a part three.**

I awoke to the sound of driving along a dirt road. I shook my head slowly and had a look around. Everyone including me had their hands bound. At least everyone except Luke, who was absent. I saw Alvin, Rebecca, Nick, Pete, Sarah, Carlos, Kenny, Sarita and Matthew. I heard Kenny arguing with everyone like usual.

"Because of you fuckers Walter is dead and the rest of us are captured!" Kenny spat at Carlos. Carlos countered with equal anger.

"If you never shot at him then Walter wouldn't have been killed! That's on you not us! Yes we should have told you or just left but we were tired and we thought we were finally safe!" I groaned as all their yelling was making my headache hurt even more.

"Shut the fuck up you two, my head hurts like shit so keep it down." I closed my eyes and rubbed the side of my head. Carlos slid over to me and checked on my head. I pulled my hands away so he could work the best he could.

"Thank god you're ok Clem. Carver hit you with his gun and split your head. He allowed me to patch it as best I could without stitches so sorry for the bad work." Is shrugged and simply thanked him nonetheless. Kenny had fallen silent since Carlos had his growl at him. I sat back when Carlos had finished checking on it. Suddenly we heard Sarah whimper. "It'll be ok Sarah you just…"

"I have to pee dad. Can we stop so I can?" She looked up at her father and begged him with her look. He got up and banged upon the slide that blocked us from the driver. Troy slid it open partially.

"What the fuck do you want doc?" He growled, obviously not happy with Carlos's interruption. Carlos explained the situation to Troy who pulled over muttering. We stopped sharply and Pete banged his head, cursing. Troy opened the back and Carver was standing there. "Well hurry up and take your piss girly, and take your friend with you." He gestured to me and we got up. I hopped out and waited for Sarah to follow. She jumped to the ground and we went to the tree line a bit further away. She went into the bushes and I waited around.

Suddenly I saw a butterfly on a tree and had a sudden fascination with it. I watched it for some time and went to touch it. The insect flew off and I examined it do so. I heard Troy call over to us.

"Hurry up you two!" He was growing impatient, obviously not knowing that girls have to go differently to guys. I heard Sarah finishing up and zip up her pants.

"In a second." She came out of the bushes and we began to walk back. "I know they made you come with me but thanks anyway." I smiled down to her.

"Of course I came, we're friends. If we weren't I probably would have refused." We smiled to each other and approached the truck to get back in.

"Everything come out alright girls?" Troy asked. I gave him a disgusted look which he returned with a glare. Sarah simply didn't respond and allowed Troy to tie her hands back up. I heard Carver and Troy talking about something when Carver turned to me.

"Girl it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations." He glared, which I returned with a smart ass comment.

"I know, it's kind of why I am." He spat at me and slapped my face hard. I was prepared for it this time and didn't even budge. He got angrier this time and slapped me harder, which I wasn't expecting this time. I fell to the ground and Bonnie came to help me up.

"Leave that fucking bitch where she lies. She doesn't deserve help." He kicked some dust into my face. I coughed lightly and rubbed his spit and the dust from my face. I got up and Troy bound my hands together. I clambered back into the truck and everyone saw the two red marks across my face.

"The fuck did you do this time assholes!" Kenny demanded. Troy just smirked and shut the door. Kenny turned to me and Carlos slid back to me. "The hell did that fucker do Clem?" I gave a weak smile and explained.

"It was kind of my fault this time. I was kind of rude to Carver and he slapped me. I didn't budge so he tried harder. That got me knocked on my ass. So yeah, I sort of brought it on myself." Kenny shook his head in disappointment and Carlos said I'd be fine. "Of course I will, but I did land on my head again." I smiled again but slouched unconscious once more.

**In The Yard**

I awoke to some discussion going on between Kenny and some man I didn't recognize. I groggily got up with Carlos by my side. He put on a very concerned face and shook his head.

"You really shouldn't make Carver angry. You are in bad enough shape as it is. Just try not to get in any more trouble ok?" I nodded slowly and tried to stand but I could feel my legs wobble below me. I quickly sat back down before I fell over. "You should be able to walk in a few minutes but you did take a few blows to the head. Kenny and Nick kind of had to carry you here. I'll go tell Nick you're awake." He got up and approached the bunks where Nick was. Once he heard the news he rushed over.

"Fuck Clem are you right? You took quite a beating recently." I nudged him playfully and joked with him.

"I'm fine, I know what happened. I wasn't hit that hard ok." I smiled up at him but he looked quite worried. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "I'm alright, just a sore head." He nodded and headed off to his bunk again. Rebecca approached.

"I hate to ask you this but could you get off? Carver kind of gave that bed to me and didn't approve of us placing you onto it. I just don't want you to be beaten any further if he catches you on it." I got up slowly and stretched my aching muscles. I stumbled over to the bunks and took a place under Nick's. There wasn't enough for everyone so some had to sleep on the ground. I suddenly noticed Alvin was absent.

"Hey Nick, where's Alvin?" I heard him get up slowly. He poked his head under the bed to speak to me.

"Carver kind of wanted to speak to him. He was taken to his office but we don't know if he's ok." I nodded and soon fell fast asleep before anything else happened.

**Heading to Carver's Office**

I had been summoned to Carver's office for reasons unknown. It felt just like school and he was the principal. I heard Rebecca crying before she rushed past me. I had no time to ask her what's wrong. I walked in and sat down. I saw Alvin beaten but breathing in the corner.

"So Carly, or should I say Clementine. I have noticed you aren't entirely cooperative with us. You haven't been nice to the guards, you talk back and sometimes you refuse work. You know someone has to teach you respect now right?" I sighed but it turned into a gasp when he drew his gun on me. "Just go over and put your hands on the wall there and I'll deal with you." I obliged and placed my hands upon the wall. He came up behind me and just stood there for a bit. I was about to question him when he suddenly commented. "You have a fine ass Clementine, shame I'm going to ruin it." Before I could do anything he slammed me against the wall, groping my breasts and licking my ear. I tried to protest but it was hopeless. My head had taken far too many blows recently.

"Fuck you, you old piece of shit." I tried to shove him off again but he began to suck on my neck. I tried to get him off and stamp his foot. When I hit his shin he slammed the gun into my shoulder blade. I cried out in pain and he proceeded to grab me. I continued to struggle but he turned me to him and kissed me, worming his tongue into my mouth. I took the opportunity and bit his tongue. He smacked my head and I fell to the floor. He tore my shirt and begun to suck upon the tops of my breasts. I pulled his hair and he slapped my face. Suddenly a voice came on over his radio.

"Carver, whatever you're doing I need your help. It's about the walker herd. We need you now." Carver sighed and grabbed my hair.

"We'll continue this later." He hit my head on the ground hard enough to daze me but not knock me out. He dragged me back to The Yard where everybody was waiting. They all gasped when he threw me in half naked, a hickey on my neck and above my left breast, and my face bleeding and bruised a little. "See you next time Clem." He smirked and closed the gate behind him. I didn't want to get up. I was too ashamed to move. Nobody approached me when I began to cry. Suddenly I felt a shadow over me. I glanced up slowly to see Nick offering me one of his spare shirts. I took it and turned around so nobody could see my full chest as I put it on. I slipped it over my painful body and began to break down again. I felt Nick lift me onto Rebecca's bed and Carlos came over to check my wounds.

"You are a dead fuck you hear me Carver! You are fucking going to die like the piece of shit you are!" Kenny roared when Carver approached the gate. He smiled to us and just stood there as Kenny continued his rant. When Kenny was done Carver looked over to me and chuckled.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. Maybe tomorrow I may need to tie you up prior to the events to stop the struggling. Then I can show you all my tricks." He taunted from behind the bars. Kenny slammed his fists against the gate which Carver took a step back. He spat at Kenny and walked off slowly, still taunting me with his list of 'tricks' he would do next time.

**The next day**

I was called out to work like the rest of the group. Kenny and Mike on the wall, Jane and Nick working on stuff on the roof, Pete in the armoury and me, taking stuff around for the guys. Wherever I went Carver's men smiled and pointed. Obviously word had gotten around what he did to me. I tried to ignore them as best I could. After I had taken some nails to Kenny and Mike I was grabbed and pulled into the comic book store. Fucking Carver was going to rape me in a comic shop? He covered my mouth so I bit down hard. He let go but it wasn't Carver.

"Ahh fuck Clem it's me, Luke." I teared up and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by my sudden hugging. "Clementine, I haven't been gone too long so something must be up." I looked up at him.

"Carver tried to rape me yesterday." Luke swore silently and began to pace around the room. He threw his machete into a wall and continued to go off silently. Once he calmed down he came back to me with questions.

"Clem, girl what did he do exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" I looked down to the ground and told him what had happened. He listened intently and by the end he was pissed again. "That's it, he has crossed the line. I'm going to get you out of here. Ok, here's the plan…"

**Later**

I tried to continue my work like normal but I found it difficult. We head was swimming and every now and then the world would start to tilt. I would have to ask Carlos about this later. As I headed back for more nails I was interrupted by Troy.

"Whatever you're doing I need you to put it on hold. I have a more important task for you." He escorted me to a room further away from all the guards and fellow workers. When I arrived it was a dark and damp room that smelt horrible. I held my nose and my eyes adjusted. I saw a chair with straps on it. Before I could do anything Troy smashed his gun into the back of my head, a move that would later create a terrible issue for me.

**The Yard sometime later**

I awoke in The Yard after I had been assaulted by Troy. My head hurt like nothing I had ever experienced. Until I realised the pain between my legs. Oh my fucking god! Either Troy had raped me or he escorted me to Carver's rape chamber. I broke into tears when I felt an arm curl around my shoulder. It was Carlos again. He was the only one with me at the moment. Surely he would have to break the news to everyone else eventually.

"Clementine, I don't think you will survive another blow to the head like that. If you get hit again, I won't be able to help you." I could not believe what was being said. If I was hit one more time I could die? All for Carver's sick amusement and pleasure? I tried to ask him how long I'd been out.

"Hoo lon ee bun ouf ore?" Did I really just sound like that? Was that really me? Could I no longer speak because of this? Carlos looked visibly worried and began inspecting my head. I could not believe this was happening to me. I may never be able to speak properly again. I looked into a small handheld mirror I found on the bed and held it up to my face. It was bruised and one of my eyelids drooped. I threw the mirror to the ground just as the rest had come back from their work. Kenny was the first to speak, not realising what had just happened.

"We didn't get any more nails Clem, they were sent by Bonnie. Where did you…?" Everybody had stopped in their tracks at the sight of me. The bruises, the blood, the torn clothing, the droopy eye. Nick rushed over but I shoved him away.

"Yoo carn sheo ma lok dees." I muttered. Rebecca gasped at how I had just spoken. Nick looked hurt and pissed beyond anything. He ran over to a table and kicked it. He did not stop kicking it till it had snapped in half. Even then he did not stop abusing it. He grabbed a chair and crashed it on top of the table. He finally stopped when the gate opened and Carver came in holding Luke. He had at least five guards with guns behind him; obviously cautious knowing what might happen if he came under protected. He threw Luke onto the ground and kicked his ribs.

"I found your friend trying to sneak in and steal some food. And I see our darling Clementine isn't looking so pretty anymore. True shame that is." He kicked Luke once more and left The Yard. All of his guards but Bonnie left, closing the gate behind them. "You stay in here Bonnie and make sure they make no attempt to escape for the next few hours, and then you guard the outside. She nodded and when he left, tried to help Luke.

"If ya'll are planning on getting out of here I say you do it tonight." She nodded to all of our surprised faces.

**Later that night**

All of us were gathered around the fire discussing what to do next. Luke, Nick, Pete, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Kenny, Sarita, Matthew, Mike, Jane and me. Wehad decided on getting Jane to the roof. Once up there she would activate the sound system attracting the herd to the store. We would all escape when Bonnie opened the gates, rub walker guts on ourselves and get the fuck to Parkers Run. It seemed reasonable. I tried to ask her a favour.

"Ifvv yooo fen Al… Alv… Alveen, tree helm mm." She tried to figure what I had said but she eventually worked it out.

"Ok, climb to roof, activate sound system, get Alvin, get the fuck out of here, and go to Parkers Run if shit gets hairy. Got it." She and Mike headed over to the ropes pulley and Mike lifted her up with ease. She grabbed the rope and pulled it down for Mike. He grabbed one end while Jane grabbed the other. Mike pulled, slowly rasing Jane to the roof. She made it to the top and dashed off. Now came the waiting. We all paced around nervously waiting for success or failiure. We were greeted by a loud annoncment going over on the loudspeakers. Bonnie opened the gate and we rushed out. I heard gunshots and saw a flash come from Carvers office. We kept going anyway and made it to the loading area. Carver was there to greet us. He held his gun to us.

"Well now you didn't think you would get away that easily? You think I wouldn't realise what was going on?" He shot at us, hitting Kenny in the arm. He cried out in pain and clutched his arm. "You are going to march back to your prison yard and…" He was cut off when Jane jumped onto his back. He forced him to the ground and Matthew grabbed his gun. He shot his knees and grabbed a crowbar nearby.

"This is for killing Walter!" He smashed the crowbar into the side of his head. "This is for forcing us into work!" He hit him again in the jaw. "This is for Clementine!" He brought it down onto Carver's groin. "And this is for Kenny!" He brought the crowbar down one more onto his face. He began to repeatedly smash him until his head was barely recognizable. Suddenly Rebecca realised something.

"Jane, where the hell's Alvin?" We heard a cough behind us and saw Alvin stumble towards us.

"Jane took the shortcut while I took the long way." Alvin smiled, almost collapsing with exhaustion. Rebecca grabbed him before he fell and we all made our way outside. Jane, Bonnie, Mike and Nick killed some nearby walkers and cut them open. Luke handed me a hatchet and I cut another one open. I smothed it all over my body and stood up. Everyone had some on except Sarah.

"It's ok Sarah, we'll clean it as soon as we can." Carlos assured her. She turned to me and I nodded. Carlos and I scooped some into our hands and rubbed it onto her. She twitched as we put some more on and all of us got moving. We tried to keep calm but shit didn't go as planned.

**Parkers Run **

**A/N: A dice was rolled to determine three of six characters who died. Really disappointed with Carlos death but the gods chose him three times. Literally I got a five three times. They really hate Carlos. Knew I should have replaced him with Mike.**

**1: Pete, 2: Matthew, ****3: Alvin****, 4: Sarita, ****5: Carlos****, ****6: Jane**

We had made it out without too much trouble. But we still lost a few. Carlos had been shot in the neck and Sarah freaked. She ran off while Nick, Luke and Alvin chased her. Jane tried her best to keep Rebecca calm but she couldn't handle it. She went to Jane for help who ended up bitten because of her. Now all of us were gathered at Parkers Run. All but Nick, Luke, Alvin and Sarah.

"Kenny, do you think you and Clementine could go look for the others. We might find them out there." Pete suggested. Kenny grunted and grabbed his things and headed over to me.

"Alright ya'll me and Clem are going looking for the others. Matthew and Pete go check that observation deck. Bonnie, Mike and Sarita stay here and watch Becca. Move out." Everyone followed Kenny's instructions without question. This happened back at the drug store, when Larry had a heart attack. Kenny and I marched into the woods.

"Clementine you know we might not find anyone out here?" He asked, making sure I knew we might not see them again. I nodded, showing I knew it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. "While I was gone I learnt some tips for you. For example, if you see one lying on the ground just stab him. Don't wait and see if he's alive just a quick jab. Also, if you're faced with a walker you can knock out their knees and stab them while they're down." I nodded to him as we kept walking. A few minutes later we came across a trailer park.

"Hello loot. Those are recently turned ones. They usually have better things on them. Come on." We snuck over to them and I axed one's head. "So you were listening." He grabbed his knife and stabbed the other. We searched their pockets hoping for something good. Kenny found nothing while I found some bullets and a driver's licence. I placed them back into the pocket and we saw a gap in the fence round the other side. I crept towards another body and gave him an axe too. He didn't have anything in his pant pockets so we rolled him over. Underneath we saw Sarah's glasses.

"Holy shit. She must have been round here not too…" We heard Sarah yell out something inaudible. We rushed to the gap in the fence where a walker hung. It took me a second to realise it was poor Alvin. Kenny touched my shoulder. "He is your friend more than mine. If you want…" I forced the tears back and axed him. The hatchet got lodged and I tried to pull it loose. I did when Kenny offered me something.

"Take this. That hatchet of yours keeps getting stuck while this, not so much." It looked like a screwdriver so I graciously accepted it. We snuck through the hole and saw two lurkers. "You get the closer one and I'll get the other one." I nodded and jumped the low wall. I kicked his legs out and jabbed him quick. Kenny followed suit and we came to a trailer. I heard Sarah scream again. I saw a corpse on the ground and gave it a quick jab before peeking round the corner. There were several walkers gathered at a trailer door. I assume Sarah was inside. There was a barricade of furniture with two walkers trying to get over. I did a sharp whistle to attract their attention.

"Let's take these fuckers." Kenny came round the corner and took the one on the right. I took lefty, knocking his legs and stabbing him. Kenny smiled at me and we approached the barrier. "Ok, we need to distract them long enough to make our way over. But how?" Kenny began to look around. I found a nearby truck and opened the door. I pressed the horn, which remarkably worked. I grabbed a body and shoved him against the wheel, keeping the horn consistent. That grabbed their attention. We rushed into the trailer next to us and found a walker tapping the window, staring at the car. Kenny went to take it out but another came from behind. I knocked him to the ground and finished him. Kenny was right that was a useful tip.

"Ok, that horn's still going so let's not waste our opportunity." We rushed to the front, opening another door. We rushed to the trailer where we heard Sarah. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Hang up Clem, I've got an idea." He snuck round the side and I heard him tap the window. Seconds later the door opened and we rushed inside. Nick was there with Luke.

"Shit it's you two! I guess Alvin found you guys." I looked away while Kenny explained the situation.

"Not actually boys. We… took care of him out front. I'm sorry." Luke cursed and Nick hugged me gently.

"Fuck we need a way out of this bloody trailer. We tried to get Sarah to move but she won't. Alvin said he'd go get help but I guess he never got there. Fuck I don't know what to do." Luke paced back and forth when we heard Sarah whimper in the next room. "We need to keep her quiet somehow while we figure a way out." Suddenly the car horn cut out and we all began to panic a little. "Now more than ever. Clem, get in there and calm her down." This angered Nick a little.

"How the fuck does she do that. She can't even speak properly." Nick protested. Things were about to get heated when Kenny cut in.

"Maybe just seeing Clem will calm her down. It's better than nothing so keep your voices down." I went into the other room and found Sarah, curled into a ball, shivering. I crouched down to her level to try and get her to see me. I touched her but she went to scream. All I thought of was to cover her mouth. She tried to take my hand away until she noticed it was me."

"Tem toe goo Seera." I slurred as best I could. She shook her head quickly and I handed her the glasses. "Yesh ie ssh." She took them from my hand and placed them onto her head. Kenny dragged a large piece of furniture and opened a skylight.

"There's our ticket. Let's go, I'll fucking carry Sarah if I have to." Nick climbed out and hoisted Luke with him. Kenny picked up Sarah, painfully with his injured arm, and passed her up to Nick. Sarah began to scream and we heard the walkers banging on the door. "Fuck let's go!" He jumped up and grabbed Nick's hand and scrambled up. The door fell off so I got up and grabbed his hand also. He pulled me up and we got he fuck out of there.

**Back at Parker's Run**

When we arrived nobody was there but Pete. Kenny went over to him rather quickly.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" He demanded. Pete took a couple of steps back, knowing how Kenny could act when pissed.

"Calm down man they're all at the observation deck. I volunteered to wait here in case you came back. Bonnie and Mike found some water at the Museum so we have enough for two days. Come on." We followed him to the deck and found everyone in a circle. There was also someone I hadn't seen before.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Nick. He had a leg brace and some glasses. He had a bag next to him full of medical things. He turned to us and said something in Russian.

"This is Arvo. He came by so we let him hand for a bit. He has some things for his sister and because we were so kind he offered us a bottle of painkillers." Arvo nodded and said something else I didn't recognize. We joined the circle and we shared some stories from before the outbreak. Suddenly Rebecca gasped.

"Becca what's the matter?" Luke asked with concern in his voice. We all turned to Rebecca to see she looked panicked.

"My water just broke. The babies coming. Oh shit I wasn't expecting this so quickly. Where's Alvin? Does anyone know what to do in this situation?" Kenny sighed and brought her into the room we had opened for her. He broke the news about Alvin and explained he knew about child birth.

**The babies coming**

Rebecca's screams brought a nearby swarm of the dead coming straight for us. We all got up and got ready for the upcoming fight. Pete, Luke, Nick and Matthew were at the gate after we closed it. The walkers began to climb the stairs and they hacked at a couple. They began to pile up slowly, forcing against the gate.

"Shit, everyone else inside. Clem, help me push this cannon in the way of the door." Luke ran over to the cannon as Arvo, Mike, Bonnie, Sarah and Sarita all went to Rebecca. We pushed the cannon but it suddenly stopped. We tried to push but I heard a loud snap.

"Everyone off the deck, now!" Someone yelled. We all tried to get off but Pete and Matthew were to slow. The whole deck fell meaning whoever fell was not getting back up.

**Dice roll: 1,2,3: Pete, 4,5,****6****: ****Matthew****.**

Pete grabbed the edge of the deck and Matthew fell off. He got up quickly and saw all the droolers around him.

"Fuck guys I'm making a runner!" Matthew called out to us. He tried to dodge past some walkers but one grabbed him. I saw him wrestle with it for a bit before he broke free. He held his wrist as he ran. I didn't see if he got bit. Luke and Nick helped Pete back up onto the deck. We all retreated into the delivery room where we saw Kenny holding up a lifeless baby. I thought it was too late when it started to cough, breathing and crying. We all smiled and began to set up our beds.

"How long until I get back to my group?" questioned Arvo in his best English. We all just shrugged but Mike gave him a proper answer.

"You can go whenever but I suggest wait until tomorrow when the walkers thin out. The rest of us will go looking for Matthew in the morning." Arvo looked rather disappointed but set his bed nonetheless. We all began to settle down and rest for the night.

**Later that night**

I was awoken by the babies crying. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and approached Rebecca. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's a boy, Alvin wished for a boy." She looked back down at her child who made a reach for her nose. "Want to hold him?" She asked me. I was unsure but I decided to pick her up anyway.

"Heh luk leek Alveen." I managed to mutter Rebecca grinned at my comment. He began to cry but I rocked him in my arms. He slowly stopped and reached for my nose. I giggled and passed him back to Rebecca. She took him while I went to the room next to us. Luke strolled in after me to find me dangling my feet over the steps.

"You ok Clementine?" He quizzed. He came by and stood next to me. I looked up at him. "Well at least your eye is a little less droopy. It only covers about a quarter of your eye now." He tried to cheer me up. I sighed.

"Ish abut Maffw." I told him.

"Yeah, that really sucked. At least he had a chance of getting away. I'm still pretty bummed about Alvin. He was a good man." Kenny came in and asked Luke if he could talk for a minute. While they were talking I thought about everyone I've lost. My mum and dad, Sandra, Doug, Carley, Mark, Larry, Lily, Duck, Katjaa, Chuck, Ben, Lee, Omid, Christa, Walter, Alvin, Carlos, Jane and maybe even Matthew. The list grew over time and yet there were only two births in that time. The human race was dying and we could do nothing about it. Suddenly the argument between Luke and Kenny started to get heated. Before anything bad happened Sarita defused the situation. I went back to my thoughts and eventually returned to my bed.

**The next day**

Arvo was leading us to find his group. We agreed to it but we still looked out for Matthew. Suddenly Rebecca had to rest. While we were resting a group of people came out of the trees. They all began speaking Russian and Arvo spoke back. Then they began to argue about something.

'What's going on Arvo man? They don't sound so happy." Arvo tried to calm them down but they pulled their guns out.

"They think you're holding me hostage. They think you're forcing me to say this stuff. I can't get them to stop." They started to raise their voices and they aimed at us. We in turn aimed our weapons back. There were more of us so maybe we could deter them? Suddenly I saw Rebecca stir. She was slouched over when she began to rise. As she did I saw her eyes were pale and lifeless. I whispered an apology and shot her. When I did I heard Luke yell something and gunshots were fired.

**Well shit. That ending escalated quickly. I'm sorry but I felt there were too many survivors. So I had to kill some. The story will end here for now, on a cliff hanger. When I rolled the dice on Matthew I felt I didn't want to kill him so I left some mystery around his fate. I really hated the fact Carlos died but I had to stick with my rule. It's a roll of the dice. I can't argue with it, only pray to the gods, and the gods hated Carlos. Getting him five times. That was a blow. I felt a little bad for Alvin's death since I saved him earlier but he ended up dead anyway. I am glad Jane's dead somewhat because it adds less complications later on. If there is a later on.**


	3. Episode 5

**Looks like there is now a part three to the Altered Season. This chapter isn't going to be as long because it is only one more episode. I am unlikely to continue but I may. I am finding it somewhat difficult since Clementine can't even talk properly so I'm making it over time she improves. So a shootout occurred and well now I'm going to roll the dice for at least someone to die. Don't blame me blame the gods. PLEASE NICK DON'T DIE! CLEM LOVES YOU!**

**1: Pete, 2: Luke, ****3: Sarita****, 4: Arvo, 5: Nick, 6: Kenny **

**NO SARITA! Well at least it wasn't Kenny or Luke.**

I had been shot in the leg so I tried to keep down. There were a few shots around me. I heard Kenny yell out in anger. I looked over to him to find him grasping Sarita's body. She had a bullet sized hole in the side of her head. I heard the baby crying when I remembered; he was still in Rebecca's lap. I crawled over slowly and had a bullet strike my arm. I cried out in pain. I didn't think I was going to make it until I heard the gunfire stop. The Russians were dead and we only lost Sarita and soon I would join her. Arvo had managed to stop his sister from firing at us but she still stared daggers and I could see she was tempted to draw her gun. I would too if my friends were shot dead and I couldn't do anything.

"Clementine! Fuck she's been shot! Someone help me!" My vision began to blur and the pain in my arm and leg numbed. So this was dieing? It wasn't so bad I guess. The last thing I heard was Nicks cries for help.

**Later**

I woke slowly to find us all gathered in a small clearing in the woods. Arvo and his sister were both upset and sitting slightly more distant from the rest. Mike had been shot in the arm and Luke in the leg. Sarita was dead and I had two nice wounds in my arm and leg, to go along with the dog bite scar. Nick had fallen asleep next to me. I got up slowly.

"Mer arm hurs lick sheet." I mumbled. At least my speech had improved over time. It would never return fully but at least it was more understandable. Nick stirred next to me and Arvo actually approached me. I was cautious as to why so I got ready to fight just in case.

"I am sorry for my people shooting. I could not stop all of them. I hate both them and your group but more them. They did not listen and I am sorry." I nodded slowly not really sure how to take this. He limped back to his sister's side and I shrugged it off. At least he wasn't entirely blaming us. I guess. I tried to get to my feet but my leg stopped me. I fell back onto my ass awakening Nick.

"I'm srree Nick I jse tred…" He cut me off with a kiss upon my lips. That was our first real kiss. Not like that shit we did with truth or dare that wasn't real. But this was. We eventually broke apart. "Wha oz at foor?" I smirked.

"Well I almost lost you today, and it made me think that without you, life would be really shit." We laughed together at his cheesy speech. Luke approached us and crouched down to our height.

"So I see she's up and looking fine." Nick shoved him slightly. "It's ok I'm not trying to steal her from you." He got back up and wondered over to where Mike was resting to check on him. All of us were in pretty bad shape. Kenny got up and called to all of us.

"Alright ya'll we're moving out. Clem, I guess I should tell you where we are headed. Arvo said we can come to his shelter if we take him to Wellington. Seems fair to me. So let's pack up and go." We all gathered our stuff. I made a check to see who was left. Luke, Nick, Pete, Sarah, Mike, Arvo, his sister and me. Maybe I should find out her name but that's for later.

**Power Station Camp**

We had all arrived at what looked like a power station of sorts. We had set up a camp fire and we were all gathered except for Kenny, Pete and Sarah. The rest of us were having a great time when Luke surprised us.

"Hey guys, I have an announcement. It's my birthday today." We all wished him a happy birthday. "Twenty-seven years on this earth. Man it seems so long ago since I was at college." Bonnie handed him a bottle of whisky.

"Take it; I stole it from Howe's before we left." He took a sip and passed it on. Soon everyone was taking sips until it got around to me. I felt hesitant about it. "What's the matter Clem? Don't you like it?" Bonnie asked. I shook my head and Luke answered for me.

"She's only seventeen Bonnie. But it don't matter anymore. Take it to the others and get them to join. Then you can have some." I nodded to him and approached Pete, who was staring at the fence into the forest beyond. I offered him the bottle.

"Thanks kid but I don't feel like it right now. Need to stay sharp." I lowered the bottle and stood by his side. "I just feel so tired now. All this running around and avoiding the dead is really taking its toll on me. I'm not so young anymore." He sighed and shook his head gently. "I just feel that sooner or later I'm going to die. Some stupid walker dragging me into some dark place to feed on me. I just hope it's saving someone I care for."

"Don tak lik at Pet. It wall buh ok." I grabbed his shoulder and he groaned.

"I don't know kid, I don't know." He slowly strolled back to the fire. What he had said kind of hurt me. I tried to put it aside as I approached Kenny. He had taken Alvin Jr. with him. I sat beside him and leaned against him.

"It ha ben a whi Kenna." I grumbled. Kenny and I didn't really talk too much. The death of Sarita had really taken a toll on him. He remained focused on the hole in the fence in front of him. He looked into my eyes.

"It has, and with Sarita, you and AJ are the only ones I have left. I don't know how many more of you I can lose before I lash out." It seems like everyone was giving up. I felt terrible for Kenny.

"Buh wif us wu gon be fin. Jus don lss hoe." I tried my best to make it understandable. Kenny shook his head. "Come nn Kenna, ya ned te geet wam." He reluctantly got up as he realised I was right. He was freezing and there was no point in freezing to death with the baby. I approached the last person.

"Saru. Cu jun is by a feer." Sometimes I was more understandable than others. Sarah pulled away from me. She wasn't the best since her father had been eaten in front of her. I tried again. "Pls Sarah I um woore but you." She pulled away again.

"But why? I just get others killed trying to help me. I shouldn't be responsible for so many. It's just too much." She tried to get up and leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I wol nut lev you nntl you cmm to fir." She shook my hand away and walked lifelessly over to the fire. I had managed to get everyone back so I took a swig as victory. I heard laughter when I began to cough at the foul taste.

**Ice Lake**

"Fuck Arvo why didn't you tell us it was across some fucking ice?" Pete grumbled to him. We had come across a frozen river that didn't look so safe. We had a large amount of walkers approaching so we had to be quick.

"Ok everyone spread out, it will be safer." Luke called. We all cautiously cross the river. We began to spread out like Luke had said. I saw others weren't so spread out which concerned me. We were going well until I heard the ice crack. Then some splashes.

Arvo's sister fell in along with Mike, Bonnie and Luke. Pete ran over and dived in after Luke. I could see Nick holding Arvo back. No doubt he would drown trying to save his sister. I ran over and tried to pull Bonnie out. Suddenly several walkers fell in and one managed to grab Bonnie's leg, dragging her down into the depths.

"No! Bonna!" I cried, Nick pulling me back as the edge began to crack. Pete pulled Luke to the surface and helped him grab onto the edge. I shot some walkers that were approaching but one still got to them. The walker fell on Pete, biting his neck.

"Agggghhhh! Fuck! You fucking walker I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Pete sunk into the water with the walker clinging onto him. He almost predicted his own death. Mike emerged holding Arvo's sister but more walkers approached. They further cracked the ice around them which created a larger hole around the two.

"Hang on Mike I'm coming!" Cried Nick. As he ran forth he slipped and landed on his back. The ice under him began to crack so I grabbed his shirt and dragged him back. Mike kept trying to stay up but he couldn't manage. He slowly sank further down into the depths. Arvo's sister grabbed onto the edge of the ice and lifted herself out, on the wrong side. At least three walkers grabbed her and began to snack on her. Their weight eventually cracked the ice and they all fell in. We had just lost Mike, Bonnie, Pete and Arvo's sister. I never got to learn her name.

**4 deaths seems much but there are too many still alive. I'm sorry but that ice is well to thin. **

**1: Nick, 2: Kenny, ****3: Arvo's sister, 4: Mike****, ****5: Bonnie****, 6: Luke**

**Pete dies regardless of the roll trying to save someone. The dice was rolled again to see who he saves. If Kenny died then so would AJ.**

**1,2: Nick, 3,****4: Luke****, 5,6: Sarah**

**Even though Nick and Luke did not fall in and Sarah was not even part of the list, remember some of Pete's last words. "I just hope it's saving someone I care for."**

We eventually all stumbled into the shelter Arvo had talked about. We were all very devastated by what had just happened. There were too many of us and we just didn't spread out far enough. Now there was only Nick, Luke, Sarah, Kenny, AJ, Arvo and I. It was all too much for me and I collapsed in exhaustion.

**Later that night**

I awoke with a roaring fire next to me. Luke was wrapped in a blanket and was also sitting by the fire. AJ was in a box not much further away. I could hear the rest outside arguing about something or another. By the sounds of things it was about where we were going. I heard Kenny yelling something about Wellington. I slowly got up, my arm and leg still sore as fuck.

"It's ok Clementine, they got a truck working but they're arguing about where to go now. Kenny and Arvo want to go to Wellington, Nick and I want to go back south and Sarah just won't stop about going back to Howe's. Nobody can decide on anything. But worst of all, there just isn't enough space in the truck. Two of us have to get left behind. It's a hard choice but since Kenny found it he claims he says who stays. It's going to get pretty heated soon." I slowly rose from my spot on the floor and stumbled outside. I approached the group to make my suggestion. I didn't want a fight to break out.

"Cun wa plas wat untal morning. We're awe tiwad and shod slep on tis." Arvo went to protest but Kenny held up his hand. Everyone kind of just shrugged or nodded in agreement to sleep on it and so we headed back inside for some much needed sleep.

**A sound at midnight**

I was awoken by the sound of something being dropped outside. I shot up from where I was sitting to see Kenny and Arvo were still asleep. I crept outside to find Nick, Luke and Sarah putting supplies into the back of the truck they were whispering between each other when I noticed Luke had AJ with him. I snuck down the steps but one of them creaked. What the fuck is this a movie? What stairs creak when you're trying to be sneaky?

"Shit its ok it's just Clem. I was going to come and wake you to tell you we're leaving. We seriously doubt Wellington is such a good so we're leaving." Nick approached me and grabbed my arm. I pulled out shocked.

"You muke ma chus betin you nn Kenna?" I took a step back at this information. How could they make me choose? Nick rubbed his arm.

"Well I heard Kenny and Arvo and they were planning on leaving Luke and Sarah. They can't just do that. We lost so many people at that river crossing and I'm not leaving the last few I have left. "I was torn between hard choices. Leave the man I care about, or leave the one I knew for so long. I couldn't really decide until Nick continued. "Clem, he doesn't care about us anymore. He didn't even try to help any of us back on the frozen river, just stood and stared. That man is losing it; he's no longer caring anymore." I couldn't take this. I would not leave Nick but Kenny was too close to me. Suddenly a shot rang out, and Nick fell to the ground, blood seeping from his shoulder. I whipped to see Kenny holding his rifle.

"You fuck! Trying to steal the last two things I care about! I will fucking kill you! He aimed at Luke but another shot was fired at Kenny, hitting his left side. He fell to the ground in agony, holding his gun close to him. He struggled to look up, seeing the gun in my hand. I dropped it and ran over to him crying. "It's ok darling, I kind of deserve this. I wasn't entirely there anymore. I was losing it, but now I'll see my wife and child up there." He pointed up towards the sky before collapsing dead. The others tried to patch Nick in the back seat of the truck when Arvo came out of the door.

"You fucks! I kill you all!" He pulled out his pistol and aimed towards me. I dived to where I dropped my weapon and I shot his leg. He fell to the ground in agony. I ran over to the truck and we all piled in. Arvo had dropped his weapon but he tried to drag himself to it. Luke hit the accelerator. We drove off as Arvo continued to fire upon us.

**Road Stop**

We slowly approached a stop by the road. It looked like a gas station. Luke and I snuck inside and checked the place over quickly. It seemed pretty clear so we brought Nick, Sarah and AJ in. They all began their search for food but I knew they wouldn't find anything. I decided to keep watch outside. Several minutes later I saw a figure approaching.

"Gees, I se sunn comunn." I reached to grab my gun, ready to face whoever was out there. As they got closer there was no visible left arm below the elbow. It must be a walker so I aimed it at its head and got ready to squeeze the trigger. As I did I could see a herd approaching behind it. Suddenly the armless figure called out in a familiar voice.

"Help! Don't shoot!"

**This was our final ending to the Altered Season. I have to agree it seemed a little rushed and there were too many deaths but come on. There were too many survivors. I couldn't end with everyone satisfied. Besides it's The Walking Dead. Nobody is safe. There needed to be a sudden mass death to tear the group apart. So I'm going to leave it here and see if you guys really want to know what happens next. Do you really want to find out what happens? Do you? You might like it or hate it.**


	4. The Depressing End

**At long last here it is. Part 4 of Altered Season. I have a set ending that no matter who dies, this will happen… sort of. It won't necessarily be a happy one and I warn you now. This is quite a depressing chapter. There is a chance that everyone can die. Everyone! Yes, even Clementine and AJ. Nobody is safe. The reason is because I don't necessarily want to continue this one anymore. It was meant to stop after part two but I got quite the positive reviews so here I am. My next job is getting The Wolf Among Us more attention. After that it's back to Episode three of my other Walking Dead story. Man I need a name to put it all under. Oh well no time for that. Time to find out who that figure was.**

"Get the fucking truck started and get us moving!" The armless figure slowly came into view. I could not believe my eyes. I didn't think they made it. I thought they were dead but I was wrong. I turned to Nick, Sarah and Luke and got them up. Luke had AJ in his arms.

"Guys! Wa ned to ge the trook stared. Thr a hrd approain and si Mafew." Everyone snapped their heads at herd and got to their feet at Matthew. We rushed out when I heard an unmistakable gun firing. It was an automatic rifle from another man I thought dead.

"Get this truck moving mate!" Caine called, running full speed to our location. He had a large duffle bag spilling with blankets. He saw there wasn't enough room so he leaped into the back of the truck. "I have enough blankets just get the fuck going." He assured us. As we got in Luke handed AJ to Nick. My heart was pounding in my chest until I felt it stop when I heard the most horrific sound. The sound of silence. Luke kept turning the keys but it wouldn't start. I felt like I was going to throw up so I held my breath. Then something got the truck started.

"Drive Luke!" Nick yelled at his friend. Luke had his foot on the pedal in no time and we skid off onto the road leaving all the groaning faces behind us. Caine didn't feel the snapping winds because he had at least twelve blankets covering his body to prevent freezing in the back of the truck. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest and I realised I was still holding my breath. I exhaled rather loudly and sunk back into my seat. That was too close a getaway. Sarah was shivering out of fear and the cold so I brought her close, hugging her tightly, keeping her warm and comforting her. Matthew was breathing heavily and kept rubbing what was left of his arm.

"So hw did yi surve te… yo knw… ampuaon?" I quizzed Matthew. I thought I had seen a walker get him while he ran away after falling off the deck but know I was positive. He looked out the window as he remembered the event. We all thought he was dead but it turns out he was alive and well. He gradually turned to face me and looked dead into my eyes.

"A walker bit my hand as I made my runner. I just kept running not even sure where. Suddenly I felt a burning feeling on my joint. A large kukri was embedded into my arm and I just fainted. It was Caine. He must have been wandering when he heard me trudging through the woods. After I woke he still had that stupid smile since I first met him on the bridge. He apologised for the sudden hacking of my limb but I was thankful nonetheless. He saved my life. He was still unsure if I would make it but he knew I wasn't going to die of blood loss. After that we just travelled around like that and then bam, we end up together. I wasn't expecting to fall for a man like him but anything can happen I guess." He chuckled to himself and went back to staring out the window. It had been quite the afternoon and I needed rest. Sarah had fallen asleep in my arms so I soon succumbed to sleep too.

**Later that night**

"Oh shit not now. Fuck! No!" Luke screamed and kicked the pedals. I shot up in alarm and out of habit, made a reach for my weapon. Luke looked visibly distressed so I checked the road ahead. It was clear so that wasn't the problem. It was pitch black outside other than the lights on from the car. I could hear faint moaning in the distance. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as Luke kept cursing.

"Whas up if u?"

"This fucking truck is so low on fuel it won't drive any further. Even the lights are flickering…" He gestured to the front and I could see he was correct. The lights had begun to flicker and fade. "…and I ain't trudging through the dark so we might need to rest in here until first light." He groaned before I realised something.

"Bu Caine's ill in a back, he expos." Luke chucked a look over his shoulder and let out another curse. He exited the cab and went round back. After a brief discussion with Caine he came back in while Caine squeezed in with him. Without a need to drive he could sit in front without distracting the driver. We all went back to sleep quite quickly after that.

**Very early next morning**

I woke up to Sarah's screaming. I whipped around and looked out the window she was pointing to. I saw a larger walker reaching for the truck. I instinctively pulled out my weapon before pausing, and bursting into laughter. Sarah didn't get it until she stared for a few seconds. The walker was frozen stiff with his left testicle hanging loosely. It looked as if it could just snap off. Sarah almost puked but held it back. Soon everyone had their laugh at the walker before we all piled out. We began our march onwards with no idea where we were headed. Nobody brought up any conversation. It was quiet but a nice kind of quiet. I decided to ruin the moment.

"So wha are wu had noo?" Nobody answered me so I asked again. "Anbod knuw?" Still no response. I pouted and slithered up next to Nick. He put his arm round my shoulder and I leaned my head on his. "Cme on bab ya moos know wha we're gon rit?" He shook his head slowly and I scowled. "Dos nobod use wods?"

"Nobodies in the mood for talking Clem." Luke countered. Jeez. He just treated me like I just shit in his cereal. I rolled my eyes and pestered further.

"Wa huve to huve sme…"

"No Clem! We don't know where we're going ok? As long as it's warm so just drop it!" Luke snapped. I reeled back from him with a very hurt expression. Luke had never snapped at me before. He was always so kind. He's never said something like that before. It scared me. Was it going to be another Kenny situation? We continued to walk in silence, Nick comforting me as I fought back my tears. 'Grow up' I thought to myself. 'You've handled worse'. Luke heard me sniff quietly and sighed. "Clementine I'm sorry but we just don't know. What's the point anymore?" Nobody spoke any further after that.

We saw a nice large building looming ahead so we quickened our pace. Finally somewhere we could rest. I jogged forth but Sarah was overeager and ran ahead. I was about to tell her to stop but she burst through the door and screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream so horrific it would haunt my dreams forever.

**That night**

We were gathered around a small fire we had built in a small fenced off area. We didn't even know why it was fenced off but who cares, it had a fence. Nobody felt like speaking. It had been the worst week of our lives. We had lost Sarita in a gunfight, Mike, Pete and Bonnie drowned in a fucking river, I had to shoot Kenny and no Sarah had run into a stupid fucking widow maker and shot by a large bolt. Nick had told me that's what he heard it nicknamed to. It was a sharp object that swung from the ceiling and… poor Sarah. The axe hit the left side of her head while the bolt impaled her lung but she survived a few moments. Only long enough to say goodbye. I had failed her father. There really wasn't much left to live for. I couldn't even manage to cry over her. It was almost like it didn't matter anymore.

I moaned at all the losses. No matter what happened we just kept dieing. Sandra, Shawn, Doug, Mark, Larry, Lily, Carley, Duck, Katjaa, Chuck, Ben, Lee, Omid, Christa, Pete, Rebecca, Sarah, Carlos, Alvin, Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Jane, Bonnie, Mike, Arvo, my parents, the list goes on. Over 30 people close to me are dead and we've only had 2 births. Humanity had no chance. This is how it would all end. Slowly dieing away. Of all the people I listed there have been many people I hated and never knew who've also died. The St. Johns, the Save Lots bandits, Crawford, the stranger, the riverside shooting, Howe's hardware, the Russians, so many that we hardly knew that well all gone. Our population only sank, never rose. I had nobody left who truly loved me. Oh the countless times I would bring that gun to my head, wishing it all to stop, but everyone kept assuring it would be ok.

The times Lee caught me with a knife to my wrist, the times when Carley would confiscate my gun, the times when Kenny would beg of me not to, the times Christa had to hid her medication from me. I never stopped trying. Yet I could never bring myself to it… until now.

I was hardly surprised when walkers began to smash against the gate. Everyone but me had gathered our shit. They went to leave when Nick noticed I had not moved. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted it all to stop. Nick grabbed my arm and shouted something but I just turned away. I was staying. There was no getting me to change my mind. Oh boy was I wrong.

"Clementine please! I... I... I love you!" Nick had snapped me from my daze and I glanced up. He loved me? He actually loved me? I had snapped out of my daze and thought of what Lee would think, what Kenny would think, what my parents would think. I got up with a renewed vigor and ran with Nick to catch up with the others. Until the herd came forth. We were all separated when all of us realised… AJ. I had a clear run back to him and charged forth, determined to not let Rebecca down.

**Here it comes guys, the big one. Will she get AJ on time? Let's roll the dice. Pray to whatever gods you believe in and let the dice roll true.**

**1, **_**2 **_**,3: **_**AJ dies**_**, 4,5,6: AJ lives**

**No! AJ! Why?! *sob* I legitimately let a tear roll when I saw that dreaded two.**

I could not contain my shriek as a walker leaned down and sunk his teeth into the child's face. I began to break down in tears when someone pulled me away.

**Another dice roll to determine who Clementine is left with. Let's pray for the best.**

**1,2: Luke, 3,4: Nick, ****5****,6: ****Matthew**

**Fuck! No offence to the Matty fans but I wanted Nick to be with her. Now his fate is sealed. If either Luke or Matthew saved her I had a pre-determined fate for him. *sigh* the gods hate me. Once more a tear rolled… and another. Fuck you dice!**

I turned to Matthew who had Caine right behind him. Luke was much further off while Nick managed to fight his way over to us.

"Luke! No!" He screamed as Luke was pushed back into the night. We ran as fast we could. There was no time left and there was no going back.

**Three years later**

I stood on our balcony smelling the crisp night air. I smiled at my child in my arms.

"Hw's lile Lee doum hmm?" Lee gurgled. I let my tears roll slowly as I remembered that same event three years before. Luke had been separated from us and AJ was eaten. I could never sleep well again. We never stopped looking for him and always checked at our signs we left. Even now, three years later we still check, hoping one day to find Luke again. It was only a year after the events when Nick and I did it. Not even a week later he was killed by bandits. I never got to tell him that I beared his child. It was now just Caine, Matthew, Lee and I, living in our cabin on the mountain. We had a lovely garden that could sustain us and the rains kept us up on our water. We had many rain catchers and even some purifiers. We had solar panels as well. It was amazing. I smiled back down at Lee and headed back inside. At least I had something worth living for now.

***sob* I'm so sorry guys it's too much. I found it hard to write this ending. It was too much of a toll on me. I cry even now as I've finished. I never wanted Nick to die but it wasn't my choice. It was the gods and they felt this was how it should end. I will now create a list of every fate in this story.**

**Status**

**Clementine – Alive in mountain cabin**

**Lee (baby) – Alive in mountain cabin**

**Matthew – Alive in mountain cabin**

**Caine – Alive in mountain cabin**

**Luke – Unknown – Lost after herd attack**

**Nick – Deceased – Shot by unknown bandits**

**Pete – Deceased – Bitten and drowned saving Luke from drowning**

**Rebecca – Deceased – Blood loss after birth, later shot by Clementine after reanimation**

**Alvin – Deceased – Bitten trying to get Sarah help at trailer park, later killed by Clementine**

**Carlos – Deceased – Shot in neck and devoured by walkers escaping Howe's**

**Sarah – Deceased – Hit in left side of head by axe trap and lung hit by bolt**

**AJ – Deceased – Eaten by walkers before Clementine could get to him**

**Kenny – Deceased – Shot by Clementine out of fear**

**Sarita – Deceased – Shot by Russian in gunfight**

**Walter – Deceased – Executed by Carver**

**Bonnie – Deceased – Pulled into frozen lake by walker and drowned**

**Mike – Deceased – Froze to death trying to help Arvo's sister**

**Jane – Deceased – Killed by walker herd escaping Howe's when Rebecca freaked out**

**Arvo – Unknown – Likely deceased from bullet wounds**

**Sorry if I missed anybody but I tried to remember everyone. It was quite tricky. Well this is it guys. This is how it ended. Please tell me if the ending brought a tear to your eye. It did mine and I knew it was highly likely. Even though I stated it wasn't going to be a happy ending it almost seemed like it. But just before they arrived at that cabin they went through so much shit. That's not such a happy ending in my books. Did you see the sneaky bit just before the three years later?**


	5. Epilogue

**I know I said I'd finished the Altered Season last chapter but this is just a short about Luke after he got separated. This will be very quick so don't expect much.**

**Luke**

I stumbled away from the tens of hungry jaws snapping at me, the outstretched arms desperately clawing the air, further from the last people I cared about. There was no way I could safely reach them. I just ran and did not stop. I could not stop. Those fucking ghouls took the last thing I cared about. My family. I began to slow down feeling safe until a hand grabbed my ankle, tripping me. I turned to find Arvo in his reanimated state, clawing at my leg. I kicked his head and he let go. I pulled out my machete and finished the poor boy off. I never really hated him just sorry. I began my long trek to find someone, anyone to help. This would be quite some time.

**Eight months later**

I had been doing alight surviving on my own but I finally met a group just ahead. I crouched behind a crate unsure if they were safe. I slowly peeked over and found they were harassing another person. I jogged over and yelled out.

"What the fuck's going on here?" I suddenly felt like the world's biggest idiot. Nobody in their right mind would come out saying something like that to strangers nowadays. They all burst out laughing when I had approached them and I went red with embarrassment. The leader answered my question.

"This asshole almost killed a dear friend of mine. So we're getting back at her." I approached the figure curled on the ground and offered my hand to help her up. She looked distraught and fearful of me but took my hand regardless. The other men scowled but stood by.

"Who are you?" I questioned the woman. She tried to stand tall to avoid looking weak. She looked like she'd been through a lot.

"My name's Christa and I'm looking for a girl named…" I knew that name. Clementine mentioned Christa.

"Clementine?" I asked eagerly. She froze and slowly tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away and plastered a grin on her face.

"Where is she? Can you…?" I shook my head slowly when suddenly the other men became restless.

"Revenge is needed boyo so hop outta the way." I turned to the men and saw none had any firearms on them. Only knives. I turned to Christa.

"Run! Clementine went further north to find Wellington!" I pointed about north westerly and grabbed my machete. Christa thanked me and ran off as I snarled at the men. "You want her so bad, just come through me first." They all pulled out their weapons and advanced slowly.

"We ever meet this Clementine girl; we'll hurt emotionally for ya." I gripped my machete and remembered Pete's last whispered words to me. 'If you're going to die and there's no way out, make it worth dieing for.'

_Those were the last words that went through Luke's head._

**Well that's it. Luke died saving Christa from a possible rape or death. If you're wondering, yes these are the same men who end up killing Nick. I decided to make that tie. Why the fuck not. Just always remember Pete's words.**

"**If you're going to die and there's no way out, make it worth dieing for." –Pete, No Going Back Altered Season**

**There is a sequal anyway named Re-Altered Season but changes the ending. It will start from chapter four and continue onwards from there with some obvious changed fates.**


End file.
